


沉沦

by yzklc



Series: Flamewill火炎意志 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 《火炎意志》的番外。是发生在过去的事情。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sawada Kogototsuna
Series: Flamewill火炎意志 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842859





	沉沦

最开始的时候也不过是睡前的一点胡思乱想。失败者愤怒的咆哮，绝望之人恶毒的诅咒。那些在白天当做耳边风的东西，在这黑暗的掩护下就全都一股脑儿冒出来了。  
  
偶尔站在常人无法抵达的高处，向下冷漠地俯视众生时，就会产生类似的念头：像他这样的人，是不是死掉才比较好呢？  
  
表世界来的杂种，身上带着里世界没有的天真和固执。他执着地想将光明带给黑暗的里世界，如飞入地狱的天使，忍痛将自己金色的羽毛扯下，黏连了天神的血肉，作为希望的火种分给人们，却只得到了地狱居民的厌恶。  
  
这种时候，能阻止这念头的大概就是他的同伴们了。我要是随随便便地死了可是会有人伤心的呢……这么想着，于是咬咬牙又爬起来，什么都没发生似的温柔地笑着，迎接同样充满绝望的明天。  
  
不过啊，如果一个人活着，完完全全只是为了顾及别人的感受，这样的人生也太……悲哀了吧。  
  
作为彭格列十代首领的他依托同伴的信任而存在着，那么，作为泽田纲吉的“自我”，在哪里呢？  
  
还存在着吗？  
  
被善良、责任与爱组成的枷锁层层包裹的，内心很深很深的地方，曾经有一个小人。那小人嘶吼过，哭泣过，最后，只会坐在原地，抱住自己，痴痴地笑。再后来，小人就消失了，只留下一个空空的洞。  
  
风呼呼地灌进去，又流出来。疼痛也好，寒冷也好，什么都感觉不到了。  
  
是什么时候走到这一步的。从逻辑上来说没有任何值得怀疑的环节，每一步都仿佛是完全由他自己做出的选择，周围的人也在不断告诉他：这是理所当然的。只有他自己不肯接受罢了。想要反抗，又发现任何的挣扎只会伤害到身边的人。于是只能被动地承受。  
  
命运，命运，呵，该死的命运。  
  
就算是说为了朋友们……地狱中的天使望向背后的同伴。他们为了适应地狱的环境，变成了堕天使。漆黑的羽毛并未染黑心中的信仰，双眼里流露的是从未更改的信任。“我们支持着你哦，一直支持着你。”  
  
但是，看到他们为他的信念而留下的血与泪，看到他们疲惫的喘息和日益增多的伤口，也不免会想：如果他们没有随着自己一起来到地狱，现在仍享受着天堂的闲逸生活吧？  
  
若是我这罪人死去，他们或许就没有了最大的束缚，能够重回天堂了吧？  
  
失重感是什么时候传来，又什么时候消失的，这并不重要。他一睁开眼就看到抱住他的那人背后扇动的赤炎双翼。  
  
双脚触及地面后，他看到言那张和自己一模一样的脸。同往常一样严肃的表情，紧抿着唇，只有那双璀璨的焰色眸子直白地表露了主人的情绪。言对他总是这么诚实，因为他还没有教会这孩子欺骗。  
  
呀嘞呀嘞，又不是第一次了，为什么还是这样一幅快要哭出来的样子。  
  
如果是隼人看到他这样的行为，差不多也是这种表情吧。  
  
他时常会不自觉地对比这两个他最亲近的存在。但隼人和言又是不一样的。究其根本，隼人再怎么崇拜他，敬慕他，忠诚于他，也是一个独立的成年人。但言不是。就算使用着大人的外表，行事上比较成熟稳重，到底也只是个诞生不过一年的孩子。  
  
除了战斗之外的所有都是他一点一点手把手教的，三观和其他的各种理念也是在他的教导下慢慢成形的。  
  
他教养出来的孩子。  
  
与言对视着，微微地笑起来。如果现在他面前的人是隼人，他会怎么做呢？  
  
他会垂下眼来，听着隼人哽咽着叫他十代目，说不出别的话。然后他会好好地整理好情绪——其实也没什么好整理的，不都是一片无意义的空白吗？只不过他要为接下来的表演准备好完美的情绪罢了。  
  
他会抬起头来。他会微笑，那笑容不会有丝毫勉强，也不会是毫无阴霾的，而是平和的、怀有歉意的。  
  
“抱歉，隼人，让你担心了……我想，最近我可能压力有点大。”  
  
“不要摆出那样的表情啊，只是神情有些恍惚，没看清周围的状况罢了，又不是想轻生。我才不会抱有那样不负责任的念头呢。”  
  
轻轻巧巧地，就这样糊弄过去。  
  
并不是不信任什么的，只是说，他的守护者们为了彭格列的事务已经够累了，他不能为他们分担工作，至少，也不要添乱吧？何必让自己的这些无病呻吟，给他们徒增困扰呢？  
  
隼人前段时间才因为过劳而病倒，挂着水仍在处理公文，他有什么脸面对他的岚守说哎呀你的首领我好像出了点心理问题呢这种话，有什么脸面说请你安慰安慰我吧这种话。  
  
他周围的人都在为了他拼尽全力，放弃了那么多只为了追随他，他怎么敢说自己已经对自己的意志产生了怀疑。不能倾诉，连一丝一毫的暗示都不能透露。  
  
但是眼前的人不是守护者。他所做的就是坦然地直视对方的双眼，对那些在人前拼命掩盖的阴暗情绪和懦弱想法毫不遮掩。  
  
他觉得他自己是在笑的。他想可能他的笑容有点可怕，不然为什么言看上去更难过了呢？  
  
言向他走了一步。言扶着他的肩膀，把头埋进他的颈窝，轻轻蹭了蹭，然后双手顺着重力下滑，停在他的腰际。这一系列动作做得很慢，他能感觉到颈边碎发摩擦皮肤带来的痒意，纠缠发丝根部的触动，还有对方双手从自己的双肩滑落，掠过后心的触感。  
  
不知是因为害羞还是什么，言在人类形态下很少会主动做出亲昵的举动，唯有在这种时候，才会破例安抚。  
  
他微仰起头，眼皮却疲惫地耷拉下来。他像一条濒死的鱼一样急促地喘息着。“……言，我很难受。”  
  
“我知道。”从耳边响起的声音轻柔，和缓。由他自己的声线说出的话语仿佛额外地多了一份令人信服的力量。“我知道。”  
  
紧绷的身体终于放松下来。他伸手揽住那具根据自己的身体而创造出来的身躯，双臂一点点收紧。从这样已经确信能带来疼痛的行为中感受到，对方是切实地存在于这里的。没有实体的虚幻的精灵，因为他的意愿，变化成了能够被他禁锢的模样。  
  
是有点黑暗的想法，但他从中获得了某种愉悦。  
  
他并不担心自己会伤害到对方，因为言没有痛觉，也不会真的受到物理的伤害。所以至少在面对言的时候他少了很多顾忌。  
  
但是考虑着“言在为他而感到困扰，感到难过”这件事情，却给他带来了异样的快感。  
  
有什么在呼唤着他。他的眼里倒映着那个与他过于相似的身影。不，那根本就是另一个他……  
  
黑暗慢慢地侵染了他的意识。  
  
等他清醒过来时，他正压在言身上，死死地掐着身下人的脖颈。  
  
常年用手套作战，他手上的力气很大，又是下了死手——如果是正常的人类，恐怕早已被他捏碎了喉管。但言只是用手肘支撑住自己的身体，一只手虚握着他的手腕，仰起头，用那双漂亮的焰色眸子安静地望着他。  
  
“在这里不太方便。”言伸手轻轻地推了推他的肩膀。“去训练室吧。”  
  
他怔怔地松了手，好像才意识到自己做了什么，被言扶着站起来后，只是愣在原地。大脑传来尖锐的刺痛感，像是要把他的神经割裂一样。  
  
言一根一根地掰开他攥紧的手指，然后握住他的手，阻止他伤害自己的行为。  
  
“纲……”火炎一样的瞳凑近了，直直地注视着他失神的双眼，“我没事的。”言拉起他的手，放在自己完好如初的脖子上，“我不会受伤，不会死。所以，不用担心会伤到我。”  
  
他颤抖着摸了摸那一块儿柔软而脆弱的皮肤，并没有感受到血管的搏动，又对上那双绝对与自己不同的金红色瞳，紧绷的身体终于放松下来，身份的倒错感也逐渐压制。  
  
泽田纲吉患有很严重的心理疾病，目前彭格列除了言，没有人知道。  
  
这一行干的是杀人的买卖，难免会有人出现心理问题。普通的成员若是出问题，可以前往家族内设的心理咨询室或者请求家族里专门供养的医师的帮助。高级成员不得向其他人透露自己所掌握的信息，也要避免被人恶意在治疗中下暗示的危险，但他们至少可以向首领寻求帮助。  
  
那么首领呢？  
  
首领掌握着最多的秘密。就算是守护者，也因为职权不同，并不能知道所有的信息。没有人能治疗首领内心的创伤，除了首领自己。  
  
泽田纲吉对自身有很强烈的憎恶感。就算是Reborn都没有发现这一点——他以为他的学生只是单纯的难以接受里世界的黑暗面，最多加上幼时经历造成的自卑罢了。  
  
他厌恶着直接或间接造成无数悲剧的自己。他厌恶着坐在华丽的高台上肆意决定他人生死的自己。他厌恶着明明拥有最高的权力却无法承担好这样的责任的自己。  
  
在言出现之前，他已经开始有这样的症状：有时候，意识会突然恍惚起来。他仿佛脱离了这具躯体，以高高在上宛若神明的视角，冷漠地注视着自己的一言一行。他看着自己虚伪地笑着，以保护的名义肆意做出残忍的举动，慢慢举起武器：  
  
将那个让人憎恶不已的、虚伪的、多余的存在，抹消吧！  
  
他会狠狠地挥拳，也会将手头能找到的尖锐物体刺入柔软的肉体，看到喷薄的血雾，眼睛因兴奋而睁大。他第一次从破坏的行为中找到快感。  
  
这不是以冠冕堂皇的谎言伪饰的暴行，这是绝对正义的，施加于他这唯一的罪人身上的，最公正的审判。  
  
等他清醒过来后，他往往会发现周围都变得一团糟，到处都是器物的碎片，而他自己身上也会出现大大小小的伤口。他只能在一片废墟中颓然地坐下，捂住额头，苦笑着庆幸还好从未在人前犯过病。  
  
他不知道自己这样算不算有自虐倾向，但他并不希望用自虐来发泄。  
  
倒不是有多心疼自己，只是，如果被别人发现的话，又要引起无谓的担心了。  
  
他也不想像其他里世界的人那样，用烟酒、性、暴力甚至于致幻剂之类的东西作为纾解。麻醉神经的东西终究是治标不治本，他也不允许自己放纵身体受到这些药物的伤害。他的身体很重要，不能随便生病，不能随便受伤，不然彭格列会遭受动荡的。至于其他会伤害到别人的选项，从来不在他的考虑范围内。  
  
在言出现之后这个问题得到了缓解——言的外貌太像他。相似到，恍惚中的他足以把言认作自己。  
  
可是，按照他的性格，就算言不会因此而受到伤害——无论是身体上的还是心理上的，他也不会同意在言身上发泄。究竟是为什么？是因为言太像另一个他，还是……  
  
言拉着他的手来到他们惯用的训练室。他还未完全恢复，眼中的世界仍是怪异而扭曲的，只有旁边那束温暖明亮的大空之炎安静地燃烧着，为他指引了前路。  
  
言细心地为他装配好武器，又将他的X手套戴好。他从言的眼睛里看到自己赤金的瞳。  
  
“想对我做什么都可以的，我不会有事。”言捏了捏他的手，缺乏情感的焰色眸子柔和下来，专注地望着他。  
  
“真是的，”他仍由言的动作，“你太纵容我了，言。”  
  
不要太纵容我，我会忍不住将你的纵容当成我肆意伤害你的资本。  
  
言好像完全看透了他在想什么。“没关系，我不会受伤。”  
  
啊，确实是这样。以特殊的形态存在着的言，不会疼痛，不会受伤，也不会死亡。宛如他的半身，全然地理解他的一切，而不索求任何回报。“这样的话也太犯规了啊。”  
  
他为何能遇到这样包容他的存在？是何德何能，才能独占这样美好的存在？  
  
拳脚相接，火炎交融，利刃撕裂脆弱的皮肤，绽开血色的花朵——唯有在知道无论如何都不会伤到对方的前提下，他才能如此畅快地享受战斗。他不知道自己是在单纯地以暴力发泄，还是只是想要看到“自己”受伤死亡的模样？  
  
结束后，他从背后紧紧地抱住言，也不顾自己的汗水弄到了对方身上，将下巴搁在言的肩窝，做出占有的姿态。  
  
“言，你是我的。”  
  
言抬手回抱住他，任由身上狰狞的伤口继续流出模拟的血液。“我永远属于你。”  
  
他察觉到自己的不对劲。可是他却放任了自己。仅在这一刻，将责任与道德丢弃，只遵循自私的本能行动。  
  
“言，不要离开我。”  
  
言放松了全身的肌肉，驯从于他的禁锢。“只要你需要我，我就会一直待在你身边。”  
  
似乎是意识到他回想起的是怎样的事件，言又补充道：“我不会生病，不会受伤，不会死。最重要的人只有你，唯一在意的人是你，不会陷入两难的境地。无论如何，我是不可能离开的。”  
  
他笑了。他弯起嘴角，眼神却暗沉得可怕。  
  
我说过了啊，言，不要太纵容我。就是因为你的纵容，你的默许，甚至于你的引导，我才会变成现在的样子，毫无心理负担地伤害着真正关心我的你，没有丝毫愧疚地利用你的信任抹消你独立成长的可能，将你彻底变成我的东西，再这样发展下去，我会对你做出什么呢？  
  
言，你是多么自大的存在，居然妄想承担天空的阴暗面……就连天气也无法如此地接近我，你知不知道，太过接近的结果，只有被凌驾万物的天空吞噬的下场啊……  
  


（完）


End file.
